Do not make me kiss, and you will not make me sin
by Sandblasted-Kitten
Summary: Everyone knows that all the girls and a lot of guys would do anything to possess Tamaki Suoh, but what happens when someone actually takes him? OOC/Tamaki Kyouya/Tamaki, rated T cause I don't know what else to rate it. Please read it, it has a Vampire!
1. Ch1:When a door closes, a window opens

Sandblasted-Kitten here with a new attempt at a fanfic. I like Ouran and I've only ever written one fic for it and not many people liked it, so to make up for it I'm attempting a new one that will hopefully go over a little better. Now I'm really sick right now, so my mind isn't really right so if you find this lame don't blame me it's my sickness! Alright On with the fic!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN!!!!! But if I did oh, so much yaoi I would add XD**

**Do not make me kiss, and you will not make me sin.**

Tamaki always hated being dragged to parties with his father and grandmother. He never seemed to fit in, as he was the fun loving and romantic host club king, and the people at these particular gatherings were all business. Business people, with business attitudes, discussing business with people of other businesses, all drinking fancy wine, eating fancy food, listening to fancy music and wearing fancy attire all to fool the outside world who weren't "privileged" enough to be invited into thinking it was some amazing black tie event, when in reality it was just one giant business meeting.

Tamaki recognized some of the teens who were their from Ouran, he could tell they were either just as bored as he was or they were trying to learn what to do when they took over the business, and were finally able to drag their teenage offspring with them to one of these parties so _they_ could be just as bored as he was. Tamaki's previous thought reminded him of Kyouya and how the raven haired shadow king would probably be eating this type of thing up. Tamaki sighed thinking of how Kyouya and the host club were so lucky not to be in his shoes tonight, and how Haruhi the little host club princess was training to become a famous lawyer and how she would someday be doomed to stand here just as he and the others would be destined to do in the future. Tamaki then chuckled at the thought of Haruhi "the commoner" at one of these events, and stuffing dinner rolls, and cocktail wieners in her hand bag.

His amusing thoughts were then interrupted by his father waving him over. As Tamaki moved to comply he noticed that his father was not standing alone. He was accompanied by a taller, younger and extremely handsome man. The young man couldn't have been more then 25, he had broad shoulders and a strong frame fairly visible underneath his black Armani suit. The man had black hair that reached to his mid-back and was pulled into a neat ponytail at the base of his neck, with some stands of hair framing his perfect ivory face, that sported a set of full pale pink lips, a pointed nose and two sharp black eyes. The man watched as Tamaki approached smiling at the young man who analyzed him so.

When Tamaki reached his father and the beautiful mystery man, his father greeted him with a smile "Tamaki" he said "I would like you to meet a friend of mine." he put a hand on Tamaki's shoulder and pointed him in the direction of the stranger "This is Dima Ivanov he and I did some business on a chain of opera houses in Russia a few years ago." The man Dima smiled, this made Tamaki a little uncomfortable which went unnoticed by his father "Dima, this is my son Tamaki." Dima held out his hand "Hello Tamaki" he said in his thick Russian accent. Tamaki took the man's hand "Hello" was all he said Dima squeezed Tamaki's hand "It's quite a pleasure to meet you." Tamaki feeling even more uncomfortable smiled sheepishly clearly wanting to run away "It's a pleasure meeting you too Mr. Ivanov." Tamaki's father smiled, but before he could say anything he was waved over to another group by Tamaki's grandmother, he politely excused himself leaving the two alone.

Tamaki wasn't too pleased to be left with this man who he barely knew, and who he just realized was still holding his hand. Tamaki tried pulling his hand away but it was trapped firmly inside of the taller man's bigger and stronger hand. "Umm...Mr. Ivanov" Tamaki began "Please" he interrupted "Call me Dima." Tamaki starred for a moment "Very well then, Dima." Tamaki said taking notice in the bliss on the man's face as he said the foreign name "could you please, let go of my hand?" Dima leaned much closer to Tamaki "I could" he smiled making Tamaki's stomach flip "But I think I'll keep it just where it is" to add emphasis to this he sqeezed Tamaki's hand a little bit harder. Tamaki smiled a very uncomfortable smile "Why, would you want to keep my hand Mr. Dima?" Dima laughed a little "Because _Tamaki_" he purred in a low husky voice "It's such a pretty hand, capable of doing such, pretty things." with that he brought Tamaki's hand to his lips and and pressed a very light kiss to the back of it. Tamaki looked away and winced at the gentle touch blushing. Dima smiled at the feint pink tinting the blonde's cheeks "That look really suits you." Tamaki looked up confused. Dima then pulled on Tamaki's hand leading him out into the garden, clearly against his will, and unnoticed by the others in the room.

Once outside he dragged the protesting blonde over to a bench seating himself and the the younger boy. "Mr. Dima please let me go back inside." Tamaki requested "Tamaki, you shouldn't be so rude." Dima said in mock disappointment "I didn't mean to be rude sir it's just it's cold out and I would very much like my hand back." Tamaki desperately tried to reason with the Russian. "Your quite persistent aren't you?" Dima laughed still keeping firm hold of the pale hand, "I think I like that about you Tamaki, very much." Confused violet eyes met calm obsidian. "what are you getting at?" Tamaki asked starting to get a bit annoyed. Dima's face fell from a calm cheerful smile to a dark possessive smirk. "What I'm getting at Tamaki" Dima whispered seductively "is that I need to think about settling down. I've been single far to long, and I think it's about time to make a commitment to a young beautiful creature who I can make mine forever." Tamaki's eyes widened in realization "Well" Tamaki said starting to struggle against the stronger hand "we can't always get what we want." Dima laughed and with his free hand took hold of Tamaki's pointed chin forcing the younger of the two to look him in the eyes "You don't understand _Tamaki_" he whispered harshly "I always get what I want. And I want you."

Tamaki frightend and angery spoke up "So what are you gonna do if I refuse? Kidnap me? Try to persuade my father? I not only want nothing to do with you, but I barely know you! You and I just met! Ask anybody I can get annoying pretty fast." Dima smiled again, "Oh Tamaki, you don't understand. I am a collector of beauty. I own every beautiful thing possible, except a beautiful lover. You are exactly what I'm looking for, beautiful in every possible way!" Dima's voice was getting more passionate as Tamaki fought to hide any and all fear he had. "Well tough luck." Tamaki spat "I'm not interested!" Dima's face grew serious he lowered his face closer to Tamaki's "You don't understand how long I've been waiting Tamaki." Dima said grimly "I've been looking for you for hundreds of years." Tamaki looked at the man confused "What are you talking about?" he asked unconvinced " You're what 25?" Dima laughed once more "Try 625." Tamaki's face paled "How can that be?" he asked Dima's face got even closer to the blonde's "Vampire's don't age Tamaki." Dima smiled widely for the frst time giving Tamaki a good view at his pointed fangs.

Tamaki's heart skipped a beat he was terrified, this man was a vampire, and not just that but a vampire bent on possessing him when this sunk in Tamaki opened his mouth to scream, when a pair of cold lips roughly covered his silencing him. Tamaki's eyes widened even more starring into the calm black eyes that were paired with the cold lips attached to his own. As Tamaki looked into those eyes they changed from black to a bright red and that was all Tamaki knew before everything went black.

Dima released the boy's lips as he knew he would not scream in his present state, the boy was currently under his control and would do anything he asked without memory. Dima kissed Tamaki's forehead "Tamaki" he said, the dazed and unaware young man looked at him eyes dull and blank "You will forget what I have told you and go back to the party, as if nothing has happened. But tonight when you before you go to sleep you will leave your bedroom window open so I may come to take you away. Is that clear." "Yes. Master." Tamaki replied Dima smiled "Good" then he snaped his fingers and was gone.

When Tamaki came back to realization he couldn't remember how he got outside, but found himself cold and wanting something to eat, so he rejoined the party and it's guests of completely dull business people.

Hours later when the party was over Tamaki found himself in his bedroom getting ready for bed. His teeth and hair were brushed and he had just finished putting on his blue pajamas, when he realized how stuffy his room was. So Tamaki went to his window and opened it curtains drawn so that the window would appear closed just in case. The he yawned took hold of Beary the teddy bear and climbed under the covers, before drifting off into a sound sleep. Not noticing the dark figure that appeared on the other side of the curtains, and not awakening when he was lifted from his bed and taken out into the night.

The next morning was a bright and sunny Sunday, and the maids were wondering why the residing Suoh had yet to descend the stairs and skip off to bother his friends like always. Elisa, a young maid who took to dusting like a fish took to water decided it was time for the young master to awaken, and went to his room. She gently knocked on the door "Tamaki sir?" she called. There was no reply. This time she knocked a little harder and called a little louder "TAMAKI SIR?" still no answer. So shrugging she opened the door to his room, only to find the bed and room completely devoid of the blonde and the window fully open. In a fit of panic she screamed alerting everyone in the house, who immediately came running to her current location. "ELISA!" an old maid cried catching the girl's attention to the mob of hired help outside the room she turned to them "Whats going on?" the old maid asked. "Ta...Tama...ki" Elisa stuttered out starting to cry "What about him?" asked a butler "He...he.." "Spit it out" another younger maid demanded "HE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

XXX

Well? Continue? Suicide? More cold meds? FEEDBACK PLEASE!!! Constructive critisism welcomed. Flames ignored, or attacked verbally by me. XD


	2. Ch2:A bite to drink

Ok, so I don't have many reviews which makes me sad, so I thought I'd write another chapter to try and get things rolling.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN!!!!! But if I did oh, so much yaoi I would add XD**

**Do not make me kiss, and you will not make me sin.**

On Monday, all of the students of Ouran returned to the expensive school muttering about their weekends, and other irrelevant things that their adolescent minds deemed important. Among these youths was the Ouran High School Host Club, all of whom where curious as to why they had not heard from their king since Friday. "Well, not hearing from him on Saturday made some sense." Hikaru announced "True" Kaoru agreed "He told us that his father was taking him to one of those dull parties that he hates so much, so naturally he'd have spent all day preparing for that and all night there." as the group finally entered the school building they all split up each heading to their first classes of the day leaving Kyouya Ootori to walk to his class alone finding the trip to be very lonly without sunny blonde with him constantly pestering him about something or other. When the raven reached his destination he took his seat and looked around expecting to see the blonde, but sadly the missing piece was still just that, missing.

When the teacher arrived all of the students scattered to their rightful seats prepared to learn, "Class" their teacher began "There is to be an assembly held this morning so I would like all of you to head to the auditorium right away." that being said all of the students proceeded out into the halls along with all of the other students from the other classes, all heading to the same destination.

Once the students of Ouran were seated in the auditorium the chairman of the school Mr. Suoh walked out on the stage, his mere presence calling attention from the students. Mr. Suoh, who was always one to dress and appear very elegant was looking very worse for wear, his white suit was very neatly pressed and his hair was perfectly styled but his face sported dark circles under his eyes and he clearly looked sad, as if some great tragedy had befallen him and kept him from sleeping. The look on his face caused worry to stir within Kyouya, hoping that that dismal look had nothing to do with the absent boy. Kyouya's thought were interrupted when Mr. Suoh addressed the audience. "On Sunday morning something terrible was brought to my attention." he announced, all the students were paying very close attention wondering what said terrible thing was. "My son, Tamaki Suoh," Mr. Suoh continued "Was kidnapped." gasps were heard throughout the room, along with sobs and wails of girls. "No ransom note was left and the police have so far found nothing but my son to have been taken and no clues left behind." Mr. Suoh went on "I insist that anyone with ANY information on this serious matter come forward immediately, because..." he broke off voice shaking and fighting tears "I want my son back." with that Mr. Suoh walked off stage leaving the students of Ouran in shock. Girls were crying, boys were thanking whatever higher power out there that it wasn't them and the host club was left speechless.

When school let out, many girls found that the host club had closed it's doors for the day, to deal with the loss of their king. Hunny was in tears, being comforted by Mori, the twins and Haruhi were yelling about how stupid Tamaki was for getting kidnapped and demanding to know what kind of monster would do this. Kyouya however, sat silently in one of the plush chairs that furnished the room, unaware for the first time of what action to take.

XXX

When Tamaki opened his eyes he was in a room he had never seen before, he bolted upright looking around the unfamiliar area. He had been lying on the floor, on top of a very fancy red purssian rug, in front of a grand marble fireplace, a fire lit and blazing within. The room was full of shelves with thousands of books filling them, also in the room was a big plush red chair with a single side table beside it. A diamond chandelier hung above head but was not emitting any light. The only light in the room came from the fireplace. Tamaki, although frightened, found himself thinking how beautiful the room was and how warm the fire was. When Tamaki then took notice that he wasn't wearing his regular blue pajamas. Instead he was clad in a white silk button up shirt that was left unbuttoned, and tight black pants that reached his hips and no higher. Tamaki blushed at his outfit and scrambled to do up the shirt only to find the buttons on the shirt were missing. Tamaki was torn from his thoughts when the sound of laughter reached his ears.

In the doorway of the beautiful room was the man he had met at the party Dima Ivanov. The dark man was no longer dressed in his suave Armani suit but a red turtle neck, black pants, a matching black sports jacket, and black loafers. Tamaki jumped to his feet once the man began to walk towards him. "What's going on!" Tamaki demanded Dima laughed once more "Try to remember our last conversation Angel moy(1)" Tamaki stared in confusion, Diam snapped his fingers "remember" is all he said and then all of the memories of last night came flooding back to Tamaki. This rush of information caused Tamaki great pain and he let out a scream, before falling to the floor once again, clutching at his head trying to will the pain away. Dima then closed the distance between himself and the moaning teen on the floor. He knelt down, and took the blonde in his arms, Tamaki's hands were pinned between him and the Russian while his head was resting on Dima's chest. Once the pain subsided Tamaki was left drained of energy and unable to break free of the powerful arms that held him. Dima looked down at the blonde in a loving way and began to gently stroke the boys soft hair.

Tamaki looked up at the Vampire "Let me go." he weakly demanded Dima placed a finger to the younger boy's lips "Shhh Angel moy" Dima said "soon you will be mine forever." Tamaki began to fidget in a vain attempt to struggle "I'll never be yours, you un-dead bastard." Tamaki hissed. Dima laughed once again "Oh, I think you will be." he squeezed Tamaki to him " All I have to do is bite you three times." Tamaki glared "three? but I thought..." Tamaki was cut off "Oh, you silly boy you don't actually believe those stupid vampire myths do you? That real vampires are scarred of crosses, garlic and sunlight. Give me some credit." Dima laughed "The only things those legends got right about my people was, our ability to change others, our thirst for blood, the ability to turn in to smog or bats and hypnotize others." Tamaki looked away only to have Dima take hold of his chin and turn him to face the other once more. "Oh, Tamaki." he said "If I bite you once, it will mark you as mine and no other vampire will touch you also you will be unable to resist me as I will be seen as your master in both the eyes of others and yours, twice and your system will weaken and the third will release the venom that will change you into one of my kind and you will be mine forever." Tamaki glared "That will never happen" he spat "you'll never be my master." Dima laughed one again "Once I bite you Tamaki a bond will form marking you as mine, and even you will feel it." Dima explained "You'll be unable to refuse anything I ask of you and will take any roll I give you without hesitation, weither that roll is slave or mate."

Tamaki's eyes started to tear "no" he whispered as Dima kissed his tears away "yes" Dima whispered back positioning Tamaki so he would have better access to the blonde youth's slender pale neck. "Priyatnyh snov (2)" Dima said before sinking his fangs into the weak boy's jugular. Tamaki gasped as the pain of the insition soon turned to an odd sense of pleasure as he could feel his blood flow change direction and flow from him in to the awaiting mouth of the man who wished to claim him. The last thing Tamaki said before he lost consciousness was a name "Kyouya..." and then his eyes shut and he knew no more. Dima let go of the boy as soon as he heard the foreign name. He wiped the blood from his lips and lifted the boy off the carpeted floor. He carried the unconscious body bridal style throughout the gigantic manor until he reached a gorgeous bedroom suite, with a double bed with red silk sheets, a softer comforter and matching goose down pillows. He rested the boy on the bed and covered him with the blanket, he then brushed the stray blonde hairs from the beautiful, peaceful face and exited the room, but not before hissing out a name "_Kyouya_"

XXX

Well??? Is it review worthy yet??? Please? Hello:(

TRANSLATIONS:

I found these on a Russian phrase site!

1. "Try to remember our last conversation **Angel moy**(1)" "My Angel"

2. "**Priyatnyh snov **(2)" "Sweet Dreams"


	3. Ch3:And so it goes on

Well so far not many reviews and I've been working really hard and I'm quite discouraged about it. So I've tried really hard to make this a good chapter and I really hope this will get me alot of reviews

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN!!!!! But if I did oh, so much yaoi I would add XD**

**Do not make me kiss, and you will not make me sin.**

After a few hours of sitting in the 3rd music room discussing the disappearance of their dear friend ,that they only learned of hours before, the host club left the school and decided to relocate somewhere less depressing. In the end the Ootori household was their intended destination, the other hosts were starting to worry about the shadow king as he had not said a word after learning of the missing blonde. The other members had hoped that along with a change of setting the move would snap Kyouya out of his current dazed state. Of course their hopes were dashed as once the long silent walk to the Ootori home ended and they all set foot within the building Kyouya's father greeted them. "Kyouya" he said, "the police are here, and they want to ask you a few questions about that Suoh boy." Kyouya nodded and headed towards the living room, the other hosts in tow as they wanted to learn anything they could about Tamaki's whereabouts.

Upon entering the living room, they noticed 2 police officers, a man and a woman, who had made themselves comfortable on the couch opposite a plush armchair. The man was tall, and wore a simple black sports jacket, a white button up shirt with a mustard stain just slightly visible on the collar and a pair of black jeans. His hair was short and brown, and was slicked back with a large amount of gel, that made his hair look darker and greasier then it probably was naturally. The woman was a thin, and pretty little creature her hair was red and pulled into a neat bun, her thin framed glasses hung on the end of her nose and she wore an outfit similar to the man's only the jeans were replaced by a black skirt that reached her knees, and the mustard stain was absent. When said police took notice of the crowd of teens that had formed they stood "Hello" the man said "I'm officer Burkmen, which one of you is Kyouya Ootori?" the hosts all pointed to Kyouya who stepped forward and shook the man's hand, the woman then spoke up "Hello Kyouya, may I call you Kyouya?" she asked politely holding out her hand "I see no problem with it." Kyouya replied kurtly shaking her hand. The woman smiled "Very well, I'm officer Conner I assume you know why we're here?" Kyouya calmly took a seat in the armchair "I have a rough idea." the two officers once again took a seat "As the supposed "Best Friend" of one Tamaki Suoh, it's only natural we would come to you." officer Burkmen stated, the woman nodded "Kyouya, did Tamaki ever talk to you about running away?" Kyouya was taken off guard by this "No" Kyouya stated "Tamaki wouldn't do something like that, it's not in his character." "Well" officer Burkmen began "after some research into his background we found that his mother lives in France is it at all possible that he wanted to go back to her?" "No." Kyouya answered "Yes he misses her, but he doesn't know where she is, they lost contact when he came to Japan." Officer Conner adjusted her glasses "Kyouya, as Tamaki's best friend he told you everything yes?" Kyouya raised a slender eyebrow "Thats usually how it works." Officer Conner smiled "Yes," she laughed "thats true. Well, Kyouya did Tamaki ever talk about leaving with someone?" "Someone?" Kyouya asked "Like a lover maybe?" Kyouya sighed "Tamaki only ever showed interest in a friend of ours and she never took notice and is not missing." the twins smiled at each other knowing that Kyouya was referring to Haruhi, who looked a little stunned at the news that Tamaki showed interest in a girl outside of his host duties.

The questioning went on a while more, before the two officers were certain that Kyouya knew nothing of the whereabouts of his best friend and bid them goodnight, and left. Once they were gone Kyouya spoke up "Lets go" the hosts looked at him as if he sprouted another head "Go where Kyouya?" Hunny asked sweetly "Anywhere, just not here." not wanting to upset the already upset raven they all complied and headed out once more.

XXX

When Tamaki woke once more he felt very light headed. He put his hand on his head and sighed "Why do I keep falling asleep?" he asked himself. He then lowered his hand from his head to his neck and lightly traced over the bite marks that were left there from Dima. "Awake?" came a familiar voice Tamaki sat up "What do you think?" Dima sighed and tossed some clothes on the bed where Tamaki sat "Get dressed" he said. Tamaki was about to question why when he found that his body was already complying. As he removed his clothes and made to put the new ones on he remembered what Dima had told him hours ago about the first bite, and how it would bond them, making Dima his master. He knew he didn't recognize Dima as his master but clearly something in him did and was uncomfortable with not obeying. When Tamaki was finished dressing he took a look at what he was wearing. He had a red tank top that clung to his torso, and tight black leather pants with black dress shoes, Tamaki sighed "I look like a slut." Dima laughed "I think you look ravishing." he smiled as his arms encircled Tamaki, hugging him from behind "I can't wait till your mine." he whispered into the blonde's ear "Then why don't you just get it over with?" Tamaki asked annoyed that the man was touching him. "Oh, where's the fun in that? I want your transformation to be romantic and unexpected." Tamaki sighed "Lucky me." Dima unlatched himself from the blonde "Come, we're going out." Tamaki looked at the Russian as his feet already started to follow "Where?" he asked Dima smiled "To a nice little night club I own." "Vampire's only?" Tamaki asked in a mocking tone, causing Dima to smile "No just a regular night club. It's called "Velvet Rope" it's an all ages joint, but rather exclusive." "Why are we going there?" Tamaki asked "Because Angel moy" Dima chuckled "I'm hoping to run into your precious Kyouya." Tamaki gasped "WHAT DOES HE HAVE TO DO WITH THIS!?" he shouted as they continued to walk Dima sighed "If he's important enough for you to moan his name before loosing consciousness then I think I'd like to meet my little rival." When that was said the two had reached the front door of the manor. When they exited a car was waiting for them, they got in and speed off into the night.

XXX

As the hosts wandered around they tried to make small talk about the happenings of the day while trying to avoid the topic of their missing king. "Ya know what would be fun?" Haruhi spoke up "going dancing! It would get our minds off things and we could have some laughs." "GOOD IDEA HARUHI!" Hunny cheered "Ah." Mori agreed "We know a good place!" The twins cried they all looked to Kyouya for approval. The shadow King smiled "Why not?" the hosts cheered "So," Kyouya spoke up above the cheers "Where is this place?" Hikaru smiled "Just a block or two away!" "Our mom goes there a lot, they'll let us in for sure!" Kaoru announced "Whats it called?" Hunny asked sweetly the twins cheered "VELVET ROPE!" and off the hosts went.

XXX

DUN DUN DUUUUUN! well??? Was it good? huh? huh? huh?


	4. Ch4:Like father, like son

So, heres whats new. I'm in exams, and I did a cartwheel a while ago that really buggered up my foot so it hurts to walk. Yay... just read --------

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN!!!!! But if I did oh, so much yaoi I would add XD**

**Do not make me kiss, and you will not make me sin.**

After driving for a fairly short amount of time the car that carried Dima and Tamaki stopped outside of a small night club, when the two stepped out of the car they could faintly hear the loud music that played inside the walls of the club. Dima put his arm around Tamaki, as he noticed the lust filled stares the boy received from the people waiting in line to get in. Since Dima owned the place not only did the two cut to the front of the line but were let in right away. The music in the club was louder then Tamaki expected and much louder then he was use to. Dima smiled as the blonde covered his ears trying to drown out some of the music. Dima then lead Tamaki through the busy club to the back, where they entered the VIP room. This room was much quieter, and Tamaki found himself almost grateful to the Russian. "Is this better Tamaki?" Dima asked already knowing the answer. Tamaki looked away and went to sit on the big couch that sat in the room. The room was pretty big, and only contained a couch, a small TV, a table, a bar and a big one way window that looked out over the happenings in the club. Dima smiled and took a seat next to the blonde. "Come here." Dima said putting out his arms. Tamaki, who couldn't disobey, found himself complying and snuggling into the man who settled his strong arms around his smaller body.

Tamaki wasn't to happy about where he was currently located, he didn't like the vampire touching him, or smelling his hair, or really talking to him but he knew he had no choice in what was happening and merely took what was happening to him with a glare. Dima huffed as he noticed how tense his blonde was "Tamaki" he sighed "why can't you lighten up and just be happy with me?" Tamaki growled "Maybe because you kidnapped me?" Dima sighed "Only because I love you." Tamaki pushed away from the bigger man "You don't love me" Tamaki hissed "You said so yourself. You collect beautiful things. You want me as a trophy." Dima took the blonde's hand "I wanted you because you're beautiful yes. But do you honestly think anyone would want you for anything other than that?" Tamaki snatched his hand back "How dare you say something like that!" Tamaki shouted "Whats the matter Tamaki?" Dima smirked "Is the truth a little too much to handle?" Tamaki got off the couch and sat at the bar "Did Kyouya see anything beyond your looks?" Dima asked. Tamaki remained quiet, "I thought so" Dima scoffed "Kyouya..." Tamaki muttered catching Dima's attention "Kyouya liked it when I played the piano." Tamaki smiled a warm smile as he remembered how Kyouya had cried when he first heard him play. Dima glared "I need a drink." with that Dima stormed out of the room locking the blonde inside.

XXX

After waiting in line for a good while the hosts finally entered "Velvet Rope" all were amazed at how busy and loud the place was, clearly this was the perfect place to try and have some fun. Once they found a booth, the hosts all settled in, listening to the music, after being seated, the song changed and Hunny insisted Haruhi dance with him. Smiling she agreed and the two took to the dance floor, laughing and swaying to the beat. Kaoru then began to tease Hikaru about his crush on Haruhi and that he would have to hurry and sweep her off her feet or he might loose her to Hunny. Hikaru was very flustered and tried to deny his crush but he failed miserably. Kyouya then decided he wanted a drink, so he and Mori went to the bar to get drinks for themselves and the other hosts. As they waited for their drink orders Kyouya's mind once again wandered back to his favourite blonde. Mori noticed Kyouya's melancholic attitude returning and decided to speak up "He'll be fine." Kyouya jumped at Mori's unexpected words and then smiled "I really hope you're right about that." Mori patted Kyouya on the back "Cheer up Kyouya." "Kyouya?" an unfamiliar voice asked both teens turned to look at the man who had spoken Kyouya's name with such shock. "Do I know you?" Kyouya asked the stranger"That depends." the stranger said "You wouldn't happen to be Tamaki's friend would you?" Kyouya and Mori glanced at each other before turning back to the mystery man "Yes, I'm Tamaki's friend." Kyouya said still confused "I'm Kyouya Ootori, and you are..." Kyouya gestured to the man silently asking for his name "OH! Do forgive me" the man apologized "My name is Dima. Dima Ivanov. I'm a friend of Mr. Suoh, he mentioned you once or twice." Dima's face saddened "I was very sorry to hear about Tamaki's kidnapping." Kyouya sighed "Yes, so was I."

When Kyouya and Mori's drink orders arrived, the boys were pleasantly surprised when Dima offered to pay for their drinks, and help to bring them over to the table. When they reached the table the twins had taken Haruhi to dance, and Hunny asked Mori to help him find the bathroom, so Kyouya and Dima were left at the table alone. "So" Kyouya began trying to make conversation through the awkward "How do you know Mr. Suoh and Tamaki?" Dima smiled "Well," he began "I met Mr. Suoh when he was in Russia a few years ago, and we opened a chain of opera houses together. And I met his boy, Tamaki at a party, he's a nice boy." Kyouya smiled "Ya" Dima stared at Kyouya for a minute seemingly thinking "If I may" he began "How did you meet Tamaki?" Kyouya laughed "My father told me that it would be a good business move if I was friends with Mr. Suoh's son." Dima nodded "Well, I decided to go for it, and I tell ya he drove me crazy. He was loud, overly energetic, a complete idiot." Kyouya laughed "But, he was also very loyal, and kind. He wasn't afraid to take charge of his own life, and..." Kyouya paused and smiled a very gentle smile "he plays the piano like an angel." Dima stared at the raven for a minute before he excused himself and leaving.

Kyouya was very glad to see the Russian go, he didn't know why but for some reason the man made him feel very uncomfortable. But in truth he envied the man. This man, this complete stranger had seen Tamaki before he vanished Kyouya sighed "Tamaki" he whispered "where are you?"

XXX

When Dima reached the VIP room he found Tamaki stretched out on the couch watching a weird TV show. "We're leaving." he said turning off the TV. Tamaki sighed and followed as Dima lead him out a back entrance "Why did you bring me here if you were just gonna ditch me in a room?" Tamaki asked annoyed as they climbed into the waiting car Dima glared the whole while not looking at Tamaki. Tamaki huffed pouting as he stared out the window, "I met your precious Kyouya Ootori." Dima announced suddenly Tamaki's head whipped around to stare at the man in shock "You didn't hurt him did you?" Tamaki asked, Dima sighed "You know I don't know what you see in him." Dima said ignoring Tamaki's question "I mean compared to you, he's nothing special in the looks department. Really the only thing he has over you is a couple inches in height." "Did you hurt him?" Tamaki asked but was once again ignored "Really Tamaki, I have so much more to offer you. I'm handsome..." "Did you hurt him?" Tamaki repeated "I'm cultured..." "Did you hurt him?" "I'm well rounded..." "DID YOU HURT KYOUYA!?!?" Tamaki finally yelled clearly fed up with being ignored. "If I had known the extent of this little crush of yours" Dima smirked "I would have." Tamaki's hand suddenly raised and was quickly brought back down aimed at the vampire's smug face, but was caught around the wrist with ease by said vampire who squeezed makeing Tamaki wince in pain "Now, now Tamaki" Dima hissed "I expected better of you."

Once the car stopped outside the manor Dima dragged Tamaki out of the car and inside the building back to the bedroom he had been in hours before. Once there Dima threw the blonde on the bed, upon contact with the cool sheets Tamaki let out a yipe. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" Tamaki demanded to know as he sat up. The Russian sat on the bed and grabbed Tamaki's chin forcing violet to meet black "The real question is _Tamaki_" Dima hissed "Why are you still fighting me? I told you I always get what I want..." "And you want me" Tamaki interrupted "because you collect beautiful things and the only thing you need is a beautiful lover. I know that, but what you don't understand is that I don't want to be yours, just because you want me doesn't mean I want you. Even now the master and servant bond you created between us, makes me do what you want, but I feel nothing towards you other than hate and disgust." Dima smirked "You remind me so much of your dear father." Dima brought the blonde's face closer to his own "I had always thought he was so fun, happy, stubborn and passionate about everything, something I had always found endearing. I had considered taking him once but he left for Japan before I got my chance, and seeing him now so much older broke my heart. But you who acts so much like the man I had once considered loving and so young and beautiful, I knew I couldn't pass up my second chance." Tamaki stared wide eyed at the Vampire before said vampire closed the space between them and covering his lips with his own. The Russian ran his tongue along Tamaki's bottom lip asking for entrance to the other's mouth. The blonde gasped at the action before the Russian forced his tongue in his mouth caressing every inch of the small mouth with the muscle before pulling back looking into the shocked face of the younger boy "But the more I speak with you" Dima added "The more I realize how different the two of you are, and it draws me too you even more."

With that said and Tamaki still shocked as ever at what had just happened Dima stood and crossed the room to the door. "It is getting late milaya moya (1) " he said and glanced at the clock that hung on the wall reading 11 o'clock PM "You should sleep. I will see you in the morning dobroy nochi (2)" and with that he left the room and closed the doors locking the blonde in the room for the night. Tamaki flopped down on the bed from his sitting position and starred at the ceiling "Kyouya" he whispered "please find me." and with that he drifted off for the night.

XXX

YAY I UPDATED!!! Ya know I'm being pretty quick with updates compared to previous stories so ya review? pwetty pwease???

TRANSLATIONS!

"It is getting late milaya moya"- **milaya moya** My sweet

"You should sleep. I will see you in the morning, dobroy nochi"- **dobroy nochi** Good night


	5. Ch5:The great escape

HOWDY! SANDBLASTED-KITTEN HERE! So I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been doing group prjects by myself/with my group members who were actually (Thank you Karina, Geoff, and Lilum) willing to work, trying to throw together my Anime North costume, dealing with drama and GETTING ACCEPTED TO COLLEGE!! I'M SO EXCITED!! And yet I feel so old. Which is dumb cause I'm only 19 days away from being 18 years old. Well anyway I worked really hard on this, and Twilight the movie comes out on December 12th 2008 for those who don't think the actors will ruin the story. And now on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN!! But if I did oh, so much yaoi I would add XD**

**Do not make me kiss, and you will not make me sin.**

When Tamaki awoke he was in a cold sweat, and had a feeling of great discomfort. He looked at his present attire which had been the same leather pants and tight red tank he had worn going to Velvet Rope. Tamaki had decided the clothes were the problem and went to the dresser that occupied the room to find something more comfortable to wear.

Upon inspection of the dressers contents he realized the clothes Dima had given him wear all brought from a different room, ecause the dresser only contained clothing that would fit the Russian. "This must be Dima's room." Tamaki mused aloud "I pegged him as the kind to insist on shareing a room with me." Tamaki chuckled at the thought of the vampire being a closet perv, and then made a selection of the clothes available. When the blonde was fully dressed he looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. The white button up shirt was three sizes to bigand hung off one shoulder while the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. The pants, however, were bloack silk pajama pants, also three sizes to big and had to be secured around his waist with a belt, with the cuffs rolled up to his ankles. "I look like I shop at Goodwill." he sighed taking a seat on the bed. The blonde then noticed that an oddly unique smell was comming off his outfit. The smell was a combination of sickly sweet, cigars and a faint copper "This must be what Dima smells like." the blonde mused before huffing "There has to be a way to escape." he said running his fingers along the parallel bite marks on his neck "He's locked me in his room though...so what am I supposed to do?" Tamaki's eyes began to tear, and he looked at the floor. "Kyouya would know."

Tamaki wiped the tears from his eyes and looked around the room. It was then that he noticed the window. It was a large window and led out to a balcony. "I never noticed that before." Tamaki muttered and slapped himself in the head, "I really am an idiot, just like Haruhi says." Tamaki got off the bed and walked to the window inspecting it.

The blonde realized the window was not locked, so he opened it and stepped out into the night air. He looked over the side of the balcony to see how high up he was. "I must be on the third floor!" he guessd starring at the ground below, "Much to high to jump." Thinking he was beat Tamaki lowered his head. In doing so he took notice of a rose vine leading from the ground to the second floor window just a bit right of where he stood. "Thats it!" Tamaki announced in excitement as he rushed back inside and grabbed the sheets off the bed tieing them together and running back to the balcony. The blonde then secured the sheets to the balcony ledge and tossed them down the side. Carefully he crawled over the ledge and began to climb down the sheets. When he reached the end of the "rope" he located the rose vine just a little to the right of where he currently dangled. Taking a deep breathe he began to swing himself back and forth trying to get close enough to the vine. A few time he just barely missed grabbing the vine but then on his fifth try found himself successful "YES!" he whisper yelled and pulled himself on to the vine, then climbed to the safety of the ground below.

Once his bare feet touched dirt he broke into a run, heading for the gate. He barely even noticed when he swung it open and ran two blocks away from the house, his adrenaline pumping hard. He finally broke down outside a redlight distict before he came back to his senses. I'm free..."he muttered before bursting into tears of joy and laughter "I'M FREE!!"

He got off the ground trying to find his current location, "I'm lost" he sighed, "And here I thought I caught a break." It was then that his nose caught a very odd smell. The blonde held his nose trying to block it out. It smelled like a strange combination of sickly sweet, a salty sting and a copper smell. The smell seemed oddly familar to the host club king. Thats when he remembered the scent he found on Dima's clothes. "This smell matches Dima's smell." he muttered before fear held him once more, "Vampires are near." "Too right little one." a deep voice echoed out of the darkness.

Tamaki's head whiped around to come face to chest with three bikers. The first was rather fat with musled arms, he had a long black mustache and a bandana that covered his bald head, and sunglasses that hid his no doubt beady eyes. The second was very tall and lanky. His hair spiked upward and dyed red, he was covered in spikes and chains. The third beefy and covered in muscles with a gotea and greasy black hsir, with a leather vest covering his naked torso.

They stunk of the peculiar smell, and seemed to be undressing the much smaller blonde before them with their eyes. Tamaki whimpered and backed away from the three who advanced closer to him.

"Well" the leader with the bandana said, "Ain't you a pretty one." the lanky one cackled in a high pitched voice "He sure is boss." Tamaki was scarred of the three before him and he was pretty sure they could smell the fear "So, gorgeous," the leader said directing his attention back to the host, "How do you know about vampires?" Tamaki gulped and did the only thing he could think of. He ran.

Around corners, and through alleys he ran trying to get away as fast as he could. But his attempts were in vain. The three vampires followed him step for step, laughing and mocking him. At one point the blonde was sure he heard someone call his name, but he kept running until he turned a corner in to a dead end alley. Tamaki backed up against the wall in a panic as the three vampires turned the corner and blocked his only exit.

XXX

It was 2AM when the hosts decided to leave Velevet Rope. It was true the had school the next day ut the twins were quite pursuasive with their "Just two more minutes?" line which kept them out as late as they were. As they walked down the empty streets laughing about the fun they had, they food they ate, and the songs they danced too Kyouya stayed all too silent, his mind still stuck on a pair of violet eyes.

"Don't tell me," Haruhi announced catching evertyone's attention "Kyouya, you didn't have any fun at all tonight." Kyouya sighed "I'm sorry I just..." "It's ok Kouya" Hunny smiled sadly, "We all miss Tama-chan." Kyouya sighed once more. He couldn't see how the other hosts missed the blonde as much as he did. Tamaki had been his world since the moment he stepped into it. Kyouya decided to stay silent and concentrate on the road ahead.

The hosts were concered about thier shadow king. As Kyouya headed on the hosts huddled. "Kyouya's really sad!" Hunny whimpered "Ah." Mori agreed. "What should we do?" the twins asked. Haruhi thought for a minute, "All we can do is stay posotive and be there for him." The hosts agreed, and caught up to Kyouya. The twins were about to say something in the hopes of cheering up the raven, but at that moment Kyouya stopped walking, his vision directed to the right. The hosts followed his line of vision and froze. Very quickly, a distressed Tamaki was running in their direction. The hosts were ecstatic, in a fit of joy the hosts began waving at the blonde, all but Kyouya who was to happy to move. Thats when Kyouya noticed the blonde was running away from three unattractive bikers. By the time the other hosts noticed said bikers, Tamaki had run past them and was heading around a corner, the bikers hot on his trail. "TAMAKI!" Kyouya shouted before the blonde was out of sight.

"Lets go!" Kyouya announced to the other hosts. The hosts managed to keep up with the four for a while before they lost them. "DAMN IT!" Hikaru yelled, "We were SO close!" Kyouya's heart sank at loosing the blonde again. At that moment there was a gust of wind. It was a strong wind and as it passed the host club they each felt an unsetteling chill. Once it had passed Mori spoke up "I think we should follow the direction that wind is blowing." the hosts looked at him curiously "What if we don't find anything?" Haruhi asked, Kyouya smirked "Hey," he began catching the oter's attention "what have we got to loose?"

XXX

The bikers laughed "You're fast gorgeous." the leader said, "But it's the end of the line." As the three approached Tamaki, who in turn tried to back himself further into the wall before the muscley one stopped "Wait" he said the two looked at the muscley one "We can't kill him." the lanky one was taken aback "EH!? Why not?!" he demanded the muscley one looked at the leader "Smell him." he said "He's been marked."

Tamaki looked surprised as the leader grabbed his hand and brought it to his mustahce, before taking a whiff of his skin. "You're right Bronks" the leader huffed "He's a marked one." the lanky one sneered, "NO FUN!"Bronks then smiled "We should return him to his master." he said "I don't see why?" the leader glared, the lanky one cackled, "Boss, when blondie's master realizes his pet's gone" he began "He'll use the bond they have to find him, and we can get him to fork over a ton of coin in exchange for blondie!" the leader smiled "PERFECT!"

As the three laughed, Tamaki tried to merge with the wall he was backed up against before the leader turned his attention back towards him "Come 'ere gorgeous!" the leader snickered as he yanked Tamaki closer to him "Let's see who you belong to." with that the leader inhailed the scent of the blonde's hair. Tamaki winced and tried to get away from the fat vampire, before the vampire launched him back into the wall causeing him to fall to his knees.

The vampire backed away from the boy in a panic, "Whats wrong Boss?" the lanky one asked in a slightly worried tone. "That blonde's master..." te leader stuttered out "Is Dima Ivanov!" The other two vampires gasped, and backed away "FORET THE RANSOME!" Bronks shouted, "JUST GET HIM BACK TO IVANOV BEFORE HE GOES ON A KILLING SPREE!"

Tamaki stared at the three slightly confused "You know Dima?" the blonde asked catching the attention of the three other occupants of the alley. "Every vampire knows who Dima Ivanov is!" the leader announced "He was changed by the first and most powerful vampire. He was meant to be their mate but once he was fully turned..." the leader trailed off "Once he was fully turned what?" Tamaki asked, the leader gulped "Dima killed his master." Tamaki paled "For a newly turned to be able to kill the first and most powerful vampire is a terrifying thing." Bronks began "All vampires have heard of his power and we all know our place when it comes to Ivanov. All vampires who tried to stand against or challenge him in anyway have never survived." "Which is why" the lanky one announced "we have to get _you _back to _him_."

The blonde was confused at how the three planned on getting him back to Dima, until the leader once again pulled Tamaki towards himself. "What are you..." the blonde began before the fat vampire grabbed his wrist and squeezed it. Hard.

Tamaki winced in pain, but the vampire kept squeezing. Eventually the blonde's eyes began to tear and he let out pained gasp squeezing his eyes shut. Then just as quickly as the pain had come, it was gone and Tamaki found himself in a strong and loving embrace. When the kost king opened his eyes and looked up into the face one none other but the Russian vampire he had been trying to escape just hours before. "WHO THE HEEL ARE YOU!" the Russian shouted causeing Tamaki to wince. There was a grumble, which caused Tamaki to look down to the pavement. The fat vampire was lying on the ground after clearly being smacked away from the host king. Once the fat vampire had gotten back to his feet (with the help of the other two biker vampires) he began an explination "Mr.Ivanov" he started "my name is Tony Anri, and like yourself, I'm a vampire." Dima glared still holding Tamaki "I fail to see, why I should care Mr. Anri." Tony flinched "Well you see sir" he started again "My accomplices and I were just leaving a...a...um..a movie when we came across blon...I mean you're pet there and when we found out who he belonged too, then we..." "You hurt him so that I would sense his pain and track him." Dima interupted looking down at the blonde disapointment evident on his handsome face. "Well, Mr. Anri I thank you for finding my lover for me." Tamaki flinched at the word lover, but it went unnoticed. The three vampires bowed to Dima and assured him that the finding and returning of the blonde was no problem what so ever, when Dima smirked "It appears" Dima said catching the others off guard "that we have company."

All the occupants in the alley turned thier attention towards the entrance which was now occupied by a little boy, a tall man, a set of twins, a young boy and a young man with glasses. "Kyouya..." Tamaki whispered "TAMAKI!" Kyouya shouted.

XXX

The hosts followed the ominous wind to a dark alley where they heard a shout and then various murmers of dialouge. The group flooded the entrance of the alley. Kyouya and the others stood in shock, the group they had followed before loosing were staring right at them, but a new comer had appeared; the man Kyouya had met at Velvet Rope who claimed to know Tamaki now held the said boy in his arms with a possesive glare. The blonde in qestion looked fragile, and weak in the baggy clothes he wore, his face flushed from running through the night air. "Kyouya..." Tamaki whispered eyes dim with exhaustion and disbelief.

"TAMAKI!" Kyouya shouted, and ran towards the blonde only to be blocked by the bikers from earlier, "KYOUYA!" Tamaki cried in worry and attempted to run to him only to be held in place by the Russian. "Kyouya Ohtori, it's nice to see you again." Dima smiled, venom dripping from everyword, "I believe you already know my lover."

XXX

DUN DUN DUUUUN!! Ok so there it be and please, please, PLEASE let me know what you thought! Unless it's a flame. If it's a flame I will VERBALLY DISTROY YOU! Love SB-Kitten 3


	6. Ch6:Mon Ami

Well I've done it. I've finished high school. I go to college next year. I'm so excited! Also while waiting for Stephenie Meyer's **Breaking Dawn** that I pre-ordered in February I picked up her book **The Host** and I'm really enjoying it, also, as a shameless attempt, check out my deviantart account, because no one ever does and it makes me sad. The links on my profile page. LOL anyway on with what you're here for!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN!! But if I did oh, so much yaoi I would add XD**

**Do not make me kiss, and you will not make me sin.**

Kyouya and the others stood in shock. "Lover..." Kyouya mumbled out. The word rang through his head echoing, bringing with it images of the young blonde in the arms of the Russian. The thought sickened and disturbed the raven haired youth "It can't be..." Kyouya mumbled once more.

The blonde was deeply saddened by the strong youth's present state. "Kyouya!" Tamaki called to the raven catching his and everyone else's attention "I would NEVER willingly agree to be that creature's lover!" this announcement brought joy to both Kyouya and the host club, but the joy was short lived as what followed it was a loud echoing smack.

Tamaki's head whipped to the side, forcing him to look at the ground, as a red mark began to appear on his cheek. Glaring downward at the blonde, Dima stood, fuming with anger, the Russian reached down and gripped the blonde's chin and forcing the other to look at him "Pretty little blonde's would be wise to listen to their masters, and not speak out of turn." Dima hissed causing Tamaki to flinch.

"TAMAKI!" Kyouya shouted as soon as the blonde flinched, the shadow king charged trying with every fibre of his being to reach the blonde. Sadly this was prevented by the three bikers, who grabbed his shoulders and threw him back to the hosts. Kyouya's fall was prevented by the twins who managed to catch him before his back could make contact with the cold ground.

"Kyouya are you alright?" the twins asked the raven haired boy once he was securely on his feet. "Ya," Kyouya muttered "I'm good." Kyouya once again turned his attention to the blonde who was looking straight at him with worry in his eyes. Kyouya frowned, the look didn't suit the blonde.

"Why don't you just give up Kyouya?" Dima laughed "You'll never take him from me." the Russian pulled the blonde closer to himself and gripped the boy's chin and forcefully tilted his head. The action confused the hosts, but the bikers began to laugh as Dima lowered his head closer to the boy's neck.

Tamaki knew what was coming, and his eyes began to tear "Please don't." the blonde pleaded Dima smiled "Nice try lyubimaya moya (1)." then he plunged his fangs into the boys neck for the second time, causing said blonde to cry out.

The hosts stared in panic, and confusion. This man had not only kidnapped their dear friend but was now biting him and causing him obvious pain. They found they couldn't move, only stare as the blonde slowly stopped his struggling and fell limp in the Russian's hold, eyes once a bright violet now dimming with exhaustion. When Dima took his mouth away from the blonde's neck, he readjusted the half unconscious boy so he was settled comfortably in his strong arms. The Russian stared almost lovingly at the boy, before he turned his attention back to the hosts and smiled a smug and bloody smile.

The bikers laughed evily at the state of the hosts. The lanky one cackled in his high pitched voice "Looks like blondie's almost family." the bikers continued to laugh as the Russian wiped the blood from his mouth, still keeping a firm hold on the blonde.

Kyouya saw red. Before he could think or the others could react, he raced forward eyes narrowed and hands balled into fists. By the time anyone really noticed he had moved his fist had swung and hit and the lanky bikers face with a force that knocked him backward. The other two rushed the shadow king in fury, but the adrenaline pumping through Kyouya's veins didn't allow the other biker's to do much. His fists swung, his legs carried him out of the way of their attacks and managed to deal out some moves of their own. Before the hosts could bat an eye the shadow king had floored the bikers leaving them gasping for air and struggling to get back to their feet. But Kyouya wasn't done yet. His sights were set on shattering the handsome face that had taken his blonde.

Dima smirked impressed by the raven's abilities. Gently he set the blonde on the ground were he would be out of harms way knowing he was too weak to move. Gently he pushed some of the hair out of the half unconscious boys face and then turned back to his opponent. The Russian smirked at the rage filled youth "I must admitt Kyouya" he said his heavy accent sending a wave of disgust through the boy he addressed "I am very impressed with your skills and loyalty but in the end it will be all for nothing."

Kyouya growled his body tensing more then it already was "You bastard" he hissed causing laughter to emit for the Russian's throat "I'LL KILL YOU!" once again Kyouya took off like a shot fists jabbing, and legs kicking he fought with all his might but Dima was faster. The Russian dodged all the shadow king's moves with ease and not once lifted a finger to strike the boy back. He was toying with Kyouya, showing the boy that there was nothing he could do that would floor him. In another move the Russian vanished, Kyouya stopped confused and turned slightly to see the Russian had somehow appeared behind him. Upon Dima entering Kyouya's line of vision Dima swung his fist into the boys arm causing him to fly backward into the host club knocking them all down with him.

When the hosts managed to get themselves back on their feet the Russian once more had the host club king in his arms. The host glared at the man who was paying them no attention, his eyes had locked onto the blonde in his arms and he was smiling. "You see angel moy (2) they can't save you" he paused to wipe a tear away from the blonde's face "You belong to me." the blonde slowly turned his head to face his friends who were looking back at him with loss in their eyes. Tamaki gingerly reached an arm out to his hosts and smiled he them mouthed something to them before his arm fell limp and his eyes fluttered shut as he finally lost consciousness. "Priyatnyh snov (3)." Dima whispered before turning his attention back to the biker's who had finally managed to stand back up after the assault. "I suggest" Dima began "that if you wish to keep any dignity you have as vampires you dispose of them." he pointed at the hosts who were now in shock.

"VAMPIRES!?" they all shouted finally grasping how dire their situation was. The biker's nodded and turned to face the hosts poised and ready for battle.

Dima smiled at the hosts one last time before a cloud of fog engulffed him and the blonde. When the fog cleared he and Tamaki were gone.

The hosts stared at the bikers dead serious "Kyouya" Haruhi addressed "It's your call. What do we do?" the hosts all listened for their leader's decision.

Kyouya smirked remembering the words that his blonde had mouthed before once again vanishing without a trace. "Find me mon ami.". "You heard the king." was all he said. The hosts smiled and rushed the vampires, dead set on rescuing their dear friend.

XXX

There you have it! My latest update! As always please comment because they make me happy-full! But if you bash me then I shall bash you! LoL.

**Translations:**

1."Nice try **lyubimaya moya** (1)" "My Angel"

2."You see **angel moy** (2) they can't save you" "My Sweetheart"

3."**Priyatnyh snov** (3)." "Sweet Dreams"

Love,

S.B. Kitten (or Mo whatever)


	7. Ch7:Interveiw With A Vampire

HOWDY! S.B. Kitten here with some news. It's 12:16 A.M. here and it's officially July 11th which is two things. To my big brother today is the opening for **Hellboy II: The Golden Army**, but for me today is my Jack Russell's birthday! I've had Banshee for 8 years today! And I know this is dumb but I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to her! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BANSHEE!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN!! But if I did oh, so much yaoi I would add XD**

**Do not make me kiss, and you will not make me sin.**

"All right Mr. Vampires" Hunny said "I suggest that you start talking or else my colleagues and I are going to have to get rough again." the boy smiled at the three vampires who where now tied back to back with each other bruised and bleeding. Said vampires flinched at the threat and nodded their heads agreeing to talk. "Good." Hunny smiled once more turning back to the hosts, "Who wants to take the floor first?"

The hosts looked among themselves trying to decide which of them would be the best to question the vampires. Kyouya was out because he currently could not control himself at the moment. So they turned to the only logical choice. "We nominate Haruhi!" the twins shouted. Hunny clapped his hands and nodded "Haruhi is perfect! She IS training to be a lawyer after all!" The hosts nodded in agreement and turned to Haruhi. She sighed but agreed.

Haruhi approached the vampires and cleared her throat "My name is Haruhi Fujioka" she said politely "I'm going to ask you some questions and we would appreciate it if you'd answer them."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Haruhi and the hosts turned their attention to Kyouya who was fumeing with anger "Haruhi these **MONSTERS** just assisted another monster to kidnap Tamaki! They don't deserve politeness! They deserve to..." "KYOUYA!" Haruhi cut the raven haired youth off "_I_ was appointed to question these men, and _I_ will decide how the situation is to be managed. Now I suggest you stand back, and hush up or I'll ask Mori to **make** you." The two teens stared at each other for a few moments glaring, before Kyouya crossed his arms and leaned against the wall in defeat.

Haruhi sighed once more and turned back to the vampires, who looked a little shaken up after Kyouya's outburst. Haruhi smiled "If you don't answer our questions I'm afraid I'm going to have to turn you over to grumpy over there" she pointed at Kyouya who's glare intensified "Considering how badly he beat the snot out of you I'm guessing you don't want that." the vampires shook their heads in a unanimous "No" "So you'll answer our questions?" they nodded "Good. Now question 1: Who exactly is this..." "Ivanov" Kyouya cut in "Dima Ivanov"

"I'll tell ya" the lankey one spoke up "I'll tell ya what ya need to know 'bout Ivanov." The hosts looked at him expectantly, Haruhi smiled at the lanky vampire "What's you're name then?" she asked sweetly, the lanky one looked at her clearly confused by her sweet tone "My friends call me Stretch." he answered, Haruhi nodded "Okay, Stretch, please tell us about Dima Ivanov."

"Well, it's like this" Stretch began "Dima Ivanov was both born and raised in Russia hundreds of years ago. He was the son of a very wealthy man who thought more of whores and booze then he thought of his son. But even more then that his title came first."

"When Dima was seventeen years old his father came to him with a delima. He had requested a favour of a very powerful man who had come from over seas, but in exchange for the man's aid Dima's father had to give him his only son. Naturally Dima wasn't to thrilled about that, but there was nothing he could do other then let his hatred grow." Stretch paused "When Dima was handed over to the man he introduced himself as Amadeus and he told Dima he would be taking him back to Italy with him. Dima wasn't allowed to leave Amadeus' castle for all the time he had spent there and he had grown to hate the man very much, as Amadeus would treat him terribly and if Dima fought back he was beaten down and reminded that he was merely one of Amadeus' possessions."

"When Dima turned twenty-five he had noticed that Amadeus had not aged since the day they met all those years ago, but Dima never questioned it. Then one day Amadeus mentioned how attractive Dima had become as a man, and asked that Dima be his lover. Dima refused but Amadeus told him that with his consent or not Dima would be his. He then explained to Dima he was a vampire, and the first one to ever exist. He was in a sense the king of vampires, the most powerful of all. And that's when he changed Dima into a vampire. Once Dima was use to his powers he did something that made him a legend. He killed Amadeus. Not only did he kill the most powerful vampire ever, but before he was even a year into his new life. That is something that had never since been heard of. Dima Ivanov then returned to Russia, and he killed his father. Dima is the most powerful and vengeful vampire in all existence, and is in a sense the new king of vampires. Everyone of our kind knows who he is and what he has done."

The hosts stood in shock. Their friend was kidnapped by the king of vampires. They felt the hope slip away. Haruhi cleared her throat "And Dima wants Tamaki to be his lover?" the vampires laughed "Bingo" the leader announced. Kyouya visibly paled "Is Tamaki..." he began catching everyone's attention "Is Tamaki a vampire now?" the vampires burst into laughter "Whats so funny?" Haruhi asked "Well" Bronks began "Your little Tamaki is one step away from being a vampire."

The hosts looked back and forth between each other before Hunny spoke up "But, we all saw Dima bite Tamaki" the vampires once again laughed amoung themselves "In order to become a vampire" the leader began "You have to be bitten three times. Once to mark the pending vampire, twice to weaken the body so it's easier for the venom to run it's course, and the third time is to inject the venom that changes the person into the vampire. And your Tamaki just got bite number two."

The hosts stood shocked and scared, unsure of what action they should take "Lets go" Kyouya announced "It's almost morning and we need to come up with a plan to rescue Tamaki from the devil himself." Kyouya headed towards the entrance of the alley, the other hosts watching him. "But Kyouya" Hunny began "What about these three..." "LEAVE THEM!" Kyouya shouted causing everyone to flinch "They may have given us the information we need but they still helped that bastard get away with Tamaki." with one last look at the three vampires the hosts exited the alley.

The hosts walked halfway home in silence too upset to talk. Eventually though the silence became too much to bear and Hikaru spoke up "Kyouya, what are we gonna do now?" Kyouya stopped walking "We're gonna find a way to save Tamaki" he announced "No matter what."

The hosts smiled "Whatever you say boss" the twins saluted, causing Kyouya to laugh for the first time in days. That alone was enough to raise everybody's spirits. "Wow Kyouya" Haruhi began "I knew you and Tamaki were good friends, but you guys must be closer then I imagined for you to go through all this trouble non stop to rescue him." the hosts nodded still smileing. Kyouya laughed again "Of course I'd go through all this trouble for him, I love him." with that he began walking again leaving the other hosts standing in shock.

"YOU _**LOVE **_HIM!?" they shouted in unison Kyouya smirked "Well, duh." the hosts looked at each other and laughed "Now that I think about it, it's so obvious." Haruhi giggled. The rest of the walk home was filled the twins' voices singing "Kyouya and Tamaki sittin' in a tree!"

After Kyouya had departed from his friends he made it home, went to his room and got ready for bed. Before he fell asleep his last thoughts were of Tamaki, and how he would rescue him no matter what.

XXX

Well thats the end of that chapter, I had fun comming up with Dima's background story I tried to draw him the other day. Didn't turn out like I saw him in my head but my friend Zee likes it Anyway let me know what you thought of this chapter and if you have any ideas for what I should do in my next chapter I'd love to hear them!

Love

S.B. Kitten


	8. Ch8:One Day You'll Thank Me

HAPPY CELEBRATORY DECEMBER EVENT! Sorry it took me so long to update. I was busy getting ready for college, and then going to college. But my teachers hated me, so now I'm transferring to a different program. So you can tell how my first semester went. Also I've been trying to squeeze in all the time I can spend with my friends because I don't get to see them everyday now. Anyway, you're probably not reading this but a BIG THANKS to Bluerose09 who helped me with some ideas for this chapter. I hope everything came together OK.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN!!!!! But if I did oh, so much yaoi I would add XD**

**Do not make me kiss, and you will not make me sin.**

The morning found one Tamaki Suoh, resting in a lavish bed in a proper pair of blue pajamas. When the sun illuminated the room he lay in, he stirred and allowed his violet eyes to flutter open. He squinted "That's a fun way to wake up." he muttered sarcastically "Kyouya make the sun go away." he whined and tried to shield his eyes from the offending rays, only to find that he was unable to lift his arms more then an inch off the mattress. Slightly distressed the blonde struggled to raise any one of his limbs off of the mattress only to find it futile. He sighed "Bite number two weakens the system."

Suddenly Tamaki heard a slight chuckle from the doorway. The blonde glanced towards the doorway only to lay eyes on Dima Ivanov. The vampire was staring at the blonde bemused at his early morning antics. Tamaki glared at the Russian "Go away" he grumbled turning his head away from his onlooker "This is all your fault." Tamaki stayed facing away from the Russian, even when he heard footsteps coming closer. Even when the footsteps stopped at the bed. Even when there was a pressure on the mattress noting that the vampire had just sat on the edge of the bed.

Dima smiled as the blonde stubbornly avoided looking at him. "Ti takaya prelesnaya"**(You are so cute)** Dima chuckled as the blonde remained with his head turned away from him. "Don't be mad at me precious one." Dima sighed. The blonde was trying his patience, by ignoring him. No one ignored the amazing Dima Ivanov. King of vampires (and twice voted sexiest billionaire in the _**New York Times**_) Dima watched Tamaki for a few moments more, before clapping his hands and getting up "Well, since the venom is running through your system and weakening you" he announced "I bet you're starving!" the blonde remained silent, Dima sighed before forcing a smile on "So why don't I go and get you something to eat." the Russian stood for a minute, waiting for a response. There was none. The silence was broken once more by the Vampire "What did you say Tamaki?" the Russian questioned mockingly "You'd love something to eat?" the blonde was still silent allowing the Vampire to pretend he was talking to him "And you're not mad at me because you secretly love me more then you precious Kyouya?" this mocking statement caused the blonde to face the vampire with a disgusted expression. Dima smirked, happy to finally get a reaction from the immobile teen. He laughed "Why Tamaki, I didn't know you cared." The vampire then swept down and placed a kiss on Tamaki's cheek before leaving the room.

"Ya you better run." Tamaki grumbled to himself "Because, once I can move again, I'm going to kick your ass." there was a pause before Tamaki laughed sadly "Not that anything I've done has worked so far." Tears brimmed causeing his vision to blur, but the blonde laughed again "But hey, I'm due for at least one victory right?" Tamaki turned his head towards to widow, just watching the scenery "You're late Kyouya." he mumbled "You better hurry up and find me."

At this point Dima returned with a tray, that supported a bowl of hot oatmeal covered in delicious brown sugar, a glass of fresh orange juice, and warm crispy toast smothered in creamy butter. "Fear not dorogaya moya" **(my dear)** Dima announced "I have returned with your breakfast" Tamaki glared at the Russian before returning to face the window. Dima looked shocked at seeing the tear stained face of his blonde. The Russian placed the breakfast tray on the side table next to the bed, and sat next to Tamaki. "Hey, milaya moya **(my sweet)** whats the matter?" Dima placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Go away." Tamaki muttered "Everything. All of this bad shit, thats been happening to me. It's all your fault." Tamaki looked at the Russian fighting back the tears that threatened to fall "I know you've made your point clear on why you're doing this. But why couldn't you have even _considered_ my feelings on this?" Dima looked shocked at the blonde's words, but remained silent "I mean" Tamaki continued "I was happy where I was and how things were going. But then you swoop in and decided I'm not allowed to keep _any_ of it!" Tamaki's tears started to flow as he couldn't find the strength to hold them back anymore "It's just not fair."

Dima's face was completely serious "Well, be that as it may" he began "no matter how unfair you think it is, there is always something worse." he paused and looked directly into amethyst eyes "You will learn that this is not the end of the world. I have opened up an entirely new world to you, and in time you will realize what an amazing gift it is that I have given to you." Dima got up and propped Tamaki up on the pillows so he was in a sitting position, and then retrieved the breakfast tray "Now, you are going to eat all of this." Dima demanded. Tamaki glared at the food. "I know you can't move very much right now." Dima continued "So I'm gonna have to feed you."

Tamaki glared at the vampire "And why would I let you do that?" Tamaki asked "I know you said eventually I'd thank you for doing this, but right now I'd rather starve." Dima sighed annoyed with how difficult the boy was being.

"Look" Dima began "If you eat I'll let you in on a big part of the transformation process." Tamaki glared not impressed with the offer. Dima sighed "And, I'll let you send an e-mail, content carefully monitored, to your dad and one of your precious little hosts." Tamaki raised his eyebrows at the offer "Deal?" Dima asked.

"Deal." Tamaki agreed. After Breakfast Dima cleared up the dishes and was about to head out of the room when Tamaki spoke up "Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked "You were going to tell me something about the transformation process."

Dima sighed "Oh, yes." he said "A vampire can only give the third bite to someone during the night of the new moon. The new moon is an omen of a new direction or start in life. This is very true for vampires because the venom that changes you completely is strongest on the night of the new moon. If the third bite was delivered on any other night, there's a very good chance it would only make you're system stop working, and not change you into a vampire at all. Which would mean that instead of being undead, you'd be dead, dead." Tamaki gulped now slightly more frightened of being changed. "But not to worry" Dima continued smiling a bit "If we miss the night of the new moon, I just have to wait till the next month." Dima patted Tamaki's head "I wouldn't risk your life like that." With that Dima left the blonde by himself.

"This is just perfect." Tamaki muttered to himself, before looking back out the window "Well, maybe he'll let me put this in the e-mail he promised I could send."

XXX

Well, there it is. Probably not worth the wait, but I tried. So if ya liked it YAY! and if ya didn't I'm SO very sorry! Now, I'm off to spend the rest of Christmas eve with my family^^

Hershey Hugs and Kisses

Sandblasted-Kitten


	9. Ch9:Progression

MERRY WHATEVER YOU CELEBRATE! I'm sorry for the WICKED late update, I've been working my butt off trying to come up with ideas and write this as well as school work and my job. I've also had a period where I became majorly obsessed with Kuroshitsuji. I'm actually making a Grell costume for an Anime Convention in May. So anyway I'm sorry this took so long, but I want to thank EVERYONE who contributed with ideas for this story! The may not all have been used but all of them were taken into great consideration and helped to get the ball rolling in writing this chapter! I just hope it was worth the wait!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN!!!!! But if I did oh, so much yaoi I would add XD**

**Do not make me kiss, and you will not make me sin.**

In the host club that day while the hosts were entertaining their lovely customers, the Shadow King had taken to sitting in the back of the room, working on his computer. This behavior was not uncommon for the Ootori boy, but the intensity of which he worked on, and stared at the computer was. When young ladies approached him to flirt or question him they were sent a glare that strictly said "If you do not leave me in peace, then I will have to take extreme measures that will be quite painful and have many painful after effects." Kyouya's behavior did not go unnoticed by the other hosts, and even though the raven haired youth was being harsh, and unreasonable, they let him be. For they were hosts, and hosts could not question, doubt, or stand in the way of true love.

When the club activities ended for the day, the rest of the hosts decided it was time to question Kyouya on his little "project", and see if said Ootori had uncovered a way to rescue their King.

"Well Kyouya, have you found anything yet?" Hunny asked. The older boy's question only succeeded in drawing a heavy sigh from Kyouya. Hunny frowned sadly "Not having much luck?" Kyouya looked at the group of hosts.

"I'm afraid all I can find about vampires, are the old tales of burning in sunlight, and deadly allergies to garlic." Kyouya frowned "I don't know much about vampires, but I can't be sure which legends are true, and which legends are mythical nonsense created to frighten little kids."

The hosts looked at each other feeling the now familiar sting of loss. Knowing they would have to face the king of vampires in order to rescue their favourite blonde, completely unprepared was making them nervous.

"Kyouya" began Hikaru "I know we all want to rescue Tamaki, but do you really think he would want to put our lives at risk?" This question caused all attention in the room to be directed towards the older twin.

"How can you say that Hikaru!?" demanded Haruhi. "Tamaki sempai has been kidnapped, and is going to be forcibly bonded to a selfish vampire with every right to have a God complex, and you're worried about your own ass!?"

Hikaru flinched at this outburst but unfortunately for the twin it didn't end there. Kaoru approached his older brother and slapped him "Tamaki is our _FRIEND_ Hikaru!" he shouted "Granted he wouldn't want anything bad to happen to us no matter the cost to himself, but if the roles were reversed don't you think he would at least _TRY_ to save you?!"

"Look" Hikaru began "I'm not saying I don't want to rescue Tamaki, but I am suggesting we look at this situation realistically. This Dima guy is not only a vampire but the head vampire! We have no way of knowing how to defeat him, and if we die trying to save Tamaki, who is about to be given eternal life, don't you think he would spend all eternaly hating himself?"

The hosts froze. It was true that they had no way of knowing how defeat Dima Ivanov and save their friend, but it was also true that if they failed in their ill-planned rescue attempt, Tamaki would not only be turned into a vampire and forced to be the lover to the king of vampires, but his immortal heart would be shattered if anything were to happen to them. And he would no doubt spend eternity hateing and blaming himself for whatever befell them.

Hunny began sobbing "That's not fair!" he cried "Dima holds all the cards, and we have no way of knowing his next move or what we should do in response! It's not fair!" the tiny third year flung himself into Mori's arms wailing and sobbing, finding no comfort in the arms of the gentle giant.

Kyouya's heart was heavy once more, he had once again lost any sight of hope in returning the stunning blonde to where he belonged. The raven haired teen sighed and looked at the host club. The group was in bits without their adoring leader, and in turn they all found themselves lost to the light Tamaki's very soul seemed to emit. Light...the word caused a surge of brainwaves to flood through Kyouya's head. "LISTEN UP!" he called re-capturing the attention of the distraught host club "We may be frightened of what faces us! And if we fail Tamaki will be torn apart. So our only solution, is to _NOT _fail!" Kyouya's enthusiasm and hope renewed he continued "Since we are going to be fighting a creature of the occult, our only plan of action is to fight the occult WITH the occult!"

This statement was met with confused glances from the host club until the proverbial light bulb went off about sweet little Haruhi's head "Kyouya, you don't mean..."

Kyouya's face lit up with a sinister smirk "Right on the mark as usual my dear Fujioka." he laughed "We are going to go and acquire the help of one Umehito Nekozawa!"

The hosts all smiled "OF COURSE!" Hunny exclaimed jumping up and down "If anyone knows anything about vampires Nekozawa would!"

"At least with his advice we would have a shot at winning!" Haruhi smiled

The hosts all nodded at each other pleased with the Ootori boy's brilliance. They all stood and made way toward to door, but before they were even halfway there the door burst open, revealing a frantic Yuzuru Suoh. "KYOUYA!" he called upon seeing the group in the middle of the room. "I'm so glad I found you! There has been a development with Tamaki!"

The hosts stiffened at this news "What kind of development Mr. Suoh?" Kyouya questioned before a sheet of paper was thrust into his hands.

"He sent me an e-mail!" Yuzuru exclaimed "Go on read it!"

The hosts all huddled around Kyouya trying to read over his shoulder as he read the words on the page.

_"Dear father,_

_I know I must have caused you some great worry over my period of absense, and for that I'm greatly sorry. The last thing I want is to cause you or anyone saddness or worry, but I really had no choice in the matter._

_I want you to know that I am well, and am being taken care of, so you don't need to worry about me. But I'm afraid that you might never see me again. I don't know if I'll ever be permitted to wright to you again, but I hope that I will be allowed to._

_I miss you and the others greatly, and I want you to know that my disappearance wasn't meant to cause you heartache. Granted I was taken from you and my friends, by force but I'm not being abused or tormented. The person who has taken me only wants my happiness, and honestly thinks that my remaining with him is in my better intrest. I've tried to convince him otherwise, but he won't listen. He wants me to love him, so he tried to make me happy, but letting me go is the one thing he won't do. _

_In my time with my kidnapper though, I fallen sick. I'm weak at the moment and am starting to tire easier. But one of two things can really happen with this particular sickness. By two weeks from tomorrow I'll either get better and never be allowed to see you again, or I'll die. I'm sorry to say this but it's best thst you know as many details as I'm allowed to tell you._

_I want you to know that I both love and miss you and if you see the hosts tell them I miss them, and tell Kyoua that Mori is very trustworthy._

_Sincerely _

_Tamaki"_

"He might die..." Haruhi muttered. The hosts were scared Tamaki wasn't in very good condition after his latest bite. "What do you think he meant by "Tell Kyouya that Mori is very trustworthy?"

Kyouya shrugged "Well Mori is very trustworthy, but I don't know why he would point it out."

Yuzuru sighed "I was really hoping you could explain that to me." he took the paper back from Kyouya "Well I've already notified the police about this update, but they aren't really sure about what more they can do. They're practically ready to call of the search because they still haven't found anything."

Kyouya bit his lip "Well you tell them to keep at it. They'll find him! They just aren't looking hard enough."

Mr. Suoh nodded "I didn't intend to ever let them stop searching until my boy is found. I'm not letting him die." the man then excused himself and exited the 3rd music room.

Haruhi looked at Kyouya "Why didn't you tell him about Dima?" she asked "I'm sure if you explained the situation to him he'd have the police over there in a second."

Kyouya sighed "If I explained the situation to him, Ivanov would not only most likely slaughter all that went to storm his home in search of Tamaki, but he'd up and leave and take Tamaki with him." he explained "Then where would we be."

Haruhi nodded "Well then we'll just have to handle everything ourselves." she smiled. Haruhi patted Kyouya's back in re-assurance. "Anyway" she continued "About Mori being trustworthy. What are your thought on that oh great shadow king?"

Kyouya cocked an eyebrow "To tell the truth" he sighed "I'm stumped on that point."

Hunny laughed "Well if Tamaki wasn't allowed to put certain information in his message to his dad" he began "then that means Dima was supervising his e-mail or even writing it for him if he's so weak." The hosts all watched Hunny sempai and listened intently "So if Tamaki was permitted to send an e-mail to his dad, then he might have been allowed to send one to one of us as well. If that was the case in calling Mori trustworthy, then that means that Mori would keep his mouth shut about this vampire dilemma and could be trusted enough to not relay important information in a message written to him to authorities or to Tamaki's father."

The hosts gaped at Hunny. This thought process had not even occured to the rest of them, and it seemed like a a logical possibility. They hosts flooded to the computer and Mori typed in the address and his e-mail "" and then clicked on the inbox. Low and behold there was one new message and it was from Tamaki.

_"Hey Mori sempai!_

_If your reading this, then you've either heard from my dad and decoded my clever message, or you have no idea what I'm talking about and just decided to check your e-mail. Anyway, Dima promised me I could send my dad and friend of my choice, who isn't Kyouya, an e-mail, if I would eat something because of my weakened state. Dima doesn't like Kyouya very much._

_Now, I'm not really allowed to explain all the details to you, but in two weeks from tomorrow I'm either going to not be weak anymore or die. I can't explain why this is, but the chances of me dieing are, according to Dima, slim to none. He's not willing to put me in danger._

_Anyway I am doing fine, but I'm weak because when I was bitten in the allyway the last time you all saw me, my system was weakened dramatically and I'm having trouble moving and staying awake. Dima says I have to eat a little more than usual to keep my strength up, but I'd rather just sleep instead of risking weight gain._

_I love you guys! Be safe ok?_

_Tamaki"_

The hosts finished reading the message and sighed. Kaoru laughed "The great vampire king, doesn't like you Kyouya."

Kyouya glared at the computer screen "Well I don't like him either." he straightened up "Now I believe we have a cat obsessed, occult expert to visit. Do we not?"

The hosts smiled and ran on ahead "Kyouya semapi?" Hikaru muttered drawing Kyouya's attention to him and stopping him in his tracks "I just want to say that I'm sorry about what I said earlier." the older twin cast his eyes downward a tad ashamed of himself.

Kyouya walked over to Hikaru and patted his head "It's OK Hikaru" he assured "You were scared, and you had some valid points. But no matter what happens I'm going to rescue Tamaki at any cost."

Hikaru nodded at his sempai "Me too. I'm going to save him too."

Kyouya smiled "I'm glad to hear it." and with that the two set out after the other hosts, to find Nekozawa.

XXX

TADA! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! If not my apologies, I hope this was a good chapter and hopefully my writer's block doesn't set back in. Please don't flame me...

Cookies, milk, and love

Sandblasted-Kitten


	10. Ch10:How To Save A Life

I'M BAAAAACK! Sorry this took so long, I've been REALLY busy lately! Broadcast Journalism is CRAZY busy. They actually give me a day off so I can do my homework! Anyway enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN! But if I did oh, so much yaoi I would add XD**

**Do not make me kiss, and you will not make me sin.**

Upon entering the darkened room the hosts knew that they were in the presence of Umehito Nekozawa. "Well, if it isn't my sun dwelling allies." The cloaked teen gushed in his charmingly eerie way "how can I be of service to you? Perhaps you would like to purchase a cursed doll to torment your enemies?"

"Maybe that could help Kyouya!" Kaoru shouted optimistically before being smacked in the back of the head by Haruhi.

"Don't be an idiot Kaoru." She muttered.

"Actually Nekozawa" Kyouya began "we were wondering what you happen to know about vampires and how to kill, and/or stop them from changing someone into a vampire."

The Gothic boy paused for a moment in thought "Vampires are a tricky subject Ootori" he began "and to tell the truth my knowledge and specialties in the occult tend to lean more towards the worship of cats."

"So you're saying you can't help?" Hunny whimpered

"I didn't say that Haninozuka sempai." Nekozawa smirked "You see there have been many legends and myths spread about vampires so it's hard to tell what's true and what isn't, but through the decades the more dedicated members of the occult have managed to weed out some truths." Umehito glided to a bookshelf and skimmed through the contents before selecting an old leather bound text.

After flipping through some pages he began again "The rule about holy water and crosses has been disproved" He said "because vampires are more undead and supernatural rather than "satanic". Granted their powers seem unholy but the devil never inflicted these abilities upon them, therefore even though they're godless killing machines they really have no tie to religion and in that logic cannot be hurt by it."

"Well that rules that out" Haruhi sighed before being shushed by the others.

He flipped through a few more pages "Well, there isn't a whole lot on destroying vampires." He muttered, causing the hosts to sigh in defeat. "The book discusses how the aversion to garlic is mainly due to heightened smell rather than it being deadly; Hawthorn branches and how the wood is the best choice for making a stake; not being able to cross running water, because they are dead and can't float. The only other useful thing in here is an article, about stopping a transformation through the use of mirrors."

"Mirrors" Hikaru repeated confused "what good can they do?"

"Well" Nekozawa started "it has been said that right before someone is about to die, if they are looking in a mirror their soul will become trapped."

"So how does that help against vampires?" Hikaru asked

"When someone is turned into a vampire," Nekozawa began "they die. Their heart ceases to beat, they don't breathe, therefore even though they continue to function, by all scientific accounts they are dead. In the religious sense, because they have died that means the soul has left the body for the great beyond. So if changed in view of a mirror…"

"Then the soul has nowhere to go." Mori concluded

"Exactly." Nekozawa confirmed.

"But" Hunny began "you said vampires aren't bound by religion."

"They aren't" the Gothic boy stated "But souls aren't religious. They're a part of a person the same as a heart, lungs or liver. Souls exist, we're just unsure as to where they go when the body withers."

The hosts stood stunned for a moment, unsure of how to use this new information. Could this flaw really be exploited for their benefit?

"So what you're saying is, that the best way to use the mirror" Haruhi began "would be to let the vampire attempt changing his victim, but in secret view of a mirror and somehow spring it on them at the correct moment, so that the transformation is stunted and the soul has nowhere to go?" she was beginning to get agitated "Well that works in _theory_, but then what happens to the victim? His soul just gets STUCK in the mirror, with nowhere else to go and the victim just dies instead! HOW WILL THAT HELP!" Haruhi was breathing hard after this outburst; her face flushed and body tense. Mori put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and she calmed slightly at the small comfort offered.

"May I finish?" Nekozawa asked a now embarrassed Haruhi, before clearing his throat and once more turning his eyes to the old text "Vampires are undead and therefore have no soul; a mirror reflects the manifestation of a soul, therefore a vampire cannot be reflected; however, if facing a mirror, the transformation of a new vampire would be stunted and it would therefore fail, because the soul would be trapped in the mirror and therefore still connected to its host. So the bite of the vampire would fail. The victim would suffer blood loss, and due to the venom in his or her veins being unable to run its course and slowly stop the body's functions allowing the host to become a vampire, it would instead cause a very bad infection and the host would become very sick and weak. In time the victim would recover, but he or she would have to survive the harsh fever, hallucinations, extreme sensitivity to cold, and a very slowed heartbeat. Without immediate care there is a high chance that the victim could die."

The hosts stood stunned "If that's our best option to prevent the transformation" Hikaru began "then we'd need a doctor on hand, a mirror at the ready, the location of both the vampire and his victim and some SERIOUS luck."

The other hosts nodded. Kaoru turned to Nekozawa "Is this the best way to prevent a transformation?" the twin asked. Nekozawa nodded in response causing the hosts' shoulders to slump.

"So then the big question is" Mori began "are we willing to risk a life to save a soul?"

"Well" Nekozawa began gaining everyone's attention "I'm an uninvolved third party, and I have no idea what it is you're going to do with this information, but if whoever is about to be turned into a vampire, has asked you to save them, then would they really want to live an eternal life so unhappy?"

Haruhi turned to Kyouya, "It's your call" she informed the shadow king.

Kyouya stood deep in thought. He was in love with Tamaki almost to the point of bursting. Their best chance to save the violet eyed boy had a risk of killing him over saving him. Did he really want to risk the boy's precious life? The raven haired boy felt conflicted, he didn't know what he should do. He wanted Tamaki to be human and save but this was a "have your cake, and eat it too" situation. It was then Kyouya made his decision. "If we don't at least try to stop this, you KNOW Tamaki is going to take it out on us for the rest of our lives."

The hosts smiled and nodded in agreement before heading out to start working on their plan. Kyouya however lingered in Nekozawa's presence a little longer. "Thank you for your help." The spectacled teen said before making his way to the door.

"Ootori are you really willing to risk his life?" the gothic boy asked before Kyouya could leave.

The raven haired boy stopped and turned once more to the cat worshipper "If things go wrong and he dies" he began "We won't be separated for long." And with that he gave a small bow and left.

Umehito smirked to himself before turning to his Beelzenef puppet "Anything at all for the one you love."

XXX

There ya go! I hope it was worth the wait! Please review! I LOVE REVIEWS! And I don't get a lot of them anymore. Anyway I hope this is enjoyable for you guys!

Love,

Sandblasted-Kitten


	11. Ch11:Dima is Moody

Hey friendship!

Sorry I haven't been tending to my story garden lately. I've been sort of strapped for time and ideas. So here's a short update for y'all to prove I'm still alive, and that I still love yehz.

As always, please let me know if you have any ideas for this story. I'd love to hear them! And they may even help me get off my butt and manage to finish this for you.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran. I wish I did, but I don't. We need to accept this and move on.

Do not make me kiss, and you will not make me sin.

All in the large house was still and quiet.

The only noise came from the crackle of the flames as they danced in the fireplace, licking the grate in an attempt to be free.

Dima watched this futile battle for a while longer before letting out a sigh and massaging the bridge of is nose in order to try and calm the headache that was trying to start.

His heightened sense of hearing allowed him to hear the steady breathing of the golden haired boy on the third floor.

Tamaki had fallen asleep a few hours ago, but he still managed to occupy the Russian vampire's thoughts.

Said blonde was proving to be more stubborn than Dima had originally predicted, but the Russian was sure that in time, the boy he had chosen would not only come around, but prove to be more than worth the wait.

The only problem was that Dima was not a very patient being.

With another sigh the vampire reached over and lifted a brandy snifter, with a small amount of the amber liquid sloshing within it, to his nose to inhale the spiced scent of the alcohol.

With his diet consisting of blood, Dima lost his desire for fine food and rich liquor. But even though he no longer had the ability to stomach such things, he found the smells comforting. They brought him back to a time when his heart would beat, and his mind was still full of fantasies of one day starting a family.

"The young man, is a foolish one." He snickered before once more turning his attention back to the fire.

Now a creature of whim and greed, Dima needed to find a way to convince his blonde to stop fighting the change and just accept his fate, and Dima himself, with open arms.

"It's that Kyouya boy that's stunting the progress of our relationship." Dima muttered to no one in particular.

At the thought of the bespectacled boy, Dima sneered.

Perhaps a chance to prove the boy's uselessness was all that was needed to stop Tamaki's stubbornness.

Leaning back in his arm chair Dima pondered this as he unconsciously braided and unbraided his hair. A habit he had picked up when he was in his fifties; just a baby, really.

Maybe Kyouya just needed to be put in his place.

Maybe Dima could prove to Tamaki that Kyouya was not only not in the same league as Dima, but that the raven haired teen couldn't even save Tamaki when it came down to the final moment.

And then, maybe Tamaki would come running.

Although it could be seen as cocky or even slightly foolish, the vampire decided to give Kyouya a chance to save the host king. And when he failed (and Dima would make sure he failed), then Tamaki's heart would break and Kyouya would no longer be a road block in Dima's happiness with the blonde.

Time heals all wounds, and once Tamaki accepted him, then time wouldn't be an issue for them.

With a smile Dima relaxed into his chair once more.

"Should things go wrong, I'll be considered a fool." Dima said to himself "So I will just need to make sure things don't go wrong."

Dima smiled to himself. In due time Tamaki would be his; he just needed to prove it to Kyouya and Tamaki first.

Challenge accepted.

**XXXX**

A.N.: Wow, this was sort of a nothing chapter. Sorry guys. Hopefully I update soon. I make no promises though, it took me two years to update this. I'M SO SORRY!


End file.
